


The Boy Who Cried Deconstruction

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Deconstruction, Fairy Tale Parody, Metafiction, Other, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Did he deserve it?





	The Boy Who Cried Deconstruction

(A hilltop. There stands the Boy and, a little way off, but not behind the fourth wall, stands the Narratrix.)  
NARRATRIX:  
…And on the third day, the bored little boy once again sat atop the hillside.   
BOY:  
Oh, I am so very bored.   
NARRATRIX:  
He considered repeating his trick from the past two days.  
BOY:  
Maybe I should…  
NARRATRIX:  
But then, a real wolf appeared.  
(The Wolf enters, melodramatically.)  
A wolf that was perhaps too into this.  
(The Wolf points at the Boy.)  
WOLF:  
Now, you die.  
BOY:  
What?  
WOLF:  
You deserve this. For lying.  
BOY:  
I do not!  
NARRATRIX:  
Yes, and the wolf approached the boy, licking his lips.  
(The Wolf does a dance move to represent licking his lips.)  
Okay. And all the boy’s cries for help went unheeded.   
BOY:  
Help! Help! Oh, help!  
NARRATRIX:  
For you see, the people in the village knew that he was a liar.   
BOY:  
Help! Please, help!  
WOLF:  
No one’s coming, you delinquent.  
NARRATRIX:  
And so they did nothing-  
BOY:  
(Directly to the Narratrix)  
Help me, you monster!  
NARRATRIX:  
What?  
BOY:  
Do something! Distract it!  
WOLF:  
She won’t help, she knows you’re a liar.  
(Does some interpretative dance move.)  
NARRATRIX:  
I’m sorry, you have to die. It’s part of the narrative.   
BOY:  
I’m nine.   
NARRATRIX:  
You die so that other children learn not to tell lies.   
WOLF:  
And I represent-  
NARRATRIX:  
No one cares about you. Your costume was left over from Into the Woods.  
BOY:  
I’ll tell other children not to lie. I’ll go home right now and start spreading the word.   
NARRATRIX:  
We need an example. It’s kind of a thing.   
WOLF:  
And, besides, you deserve it.  
NARRATRIX:  
You’re not helping.  
BOY:  
Aren’t you guiltier than I am? You’re going to eat me.  
WOLF:  
No one blames a wolf for following its instinct.   
BOY:  
But you’re clearly intelligent.   
WOLF:  
Thank you.   
BOY:  
Well, isn’t she guilty?   
(He points at the Narratrix.)  
She’s letting a little boy die. She could stop you. That’s at least gross negligence.   
WOLF:  
That’s not my department.  
(More interpretative dance.)  
BOY:  
Well, when does she get her come-uppance?  
NARRATRIX:  
I’m not the one on trial here.   
BOY:  
Why are you here then?  
NARRATRIX:  
I’m a rhetorical device. I’m just relaying the story years from now-  
BOY:  
(Slightly flattered)  
Years? People hear about me for years?  
WOLF:  
Yes, your stupidity becomes legendary.   
BOY:  
Stupidity? I thought it was a good prank.   
NARRATRIX:  
Yes, but you’re nine.   
BOY:  
It was funny. It was original and it was satire. I am holding up a mirror to the world. Y’all just can’t handle my realness.   
NARRATRIX:  
Okay, don’t get carried away, Jonathan Swift.   
WOLF:  
Besides, it wasted people’s valuable time. Shame on you.   
BOY:  
What if I promise never to do it again?  
WOLF:  
I’ll help you keep that promise, by eating you.   
NARRATRIX:  
I’m sorry, but you need to die. It’s how people learn not to do what you did.   
WOLF:  
You save millions of lives around the world.   
BOY:  
But that’s not fair because I never got to hear my story. If I’d heard this story when I was young then I wouldn’t have done this.   
NARRATRIX:  
This story didn’t exist before you. You’re the first one to do this.   
BOY:  
I told you I was original.   
WOLF:  
Can we get on with this? I have an audition at six. I’m up for the part of Metaphorical Sexual Predator.   
NARRATRIX:  
Yeah, eat him.   
(The Wolf advances.)  
BOY:  
Wait, what do they think?  
(The Boy points at the audience. He turns to address them.)  
Do you think I deserve to die?   
WOLF:  
Who cares what the public thinks?  
BOY:  
Well then, why allow applause?  
WOLF:  
Ooh, good retort.   
BOY:  
(To the audience)  
Do I deserve to die? Do I?  
IF THE AUDIENCE SAYS ‘YES’:  
WOLF:  
I agree.   
(He pounces on the boy.)  
NARRATRIX:  
And a lesson was learnt. Eventually.   
(The Wolf looks up from mauling the Boy.)  
WOLF:  
Shit, I’m late!   
(The Wolf leaves behind the Boy’s corpse as he exits.)  
NARRATRIX:  
He’s not even gonna finish him? That’s just wasteful.   
(She glances around furtively and then pulls out a fork and goes towards the Boy…)  
IF THE AUDIENCE SAYS ‘NO’:  
NARRATRIX:  
Oh well.   
WOLF:  
No one cares what you think.   
(The Wolf pounces on the boy.)  
NARRATRIX:  
(Pointing at the audience)  
You will watch this. Ma’am, don’t you dare leave.   
END


End file.
